Left Behind
by Ryuujin The Dragon King
Summary: It's been four years since the end of Ozai and the war, and two months since Aang's last visit to the South Pole. Katara is forced into a position where she must reveal her secrets or risk them being destroyed. Kataang R
1. Chapter 1

**Forgiven**

I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

* * *

It's been two months. Two months since my since I was left here. On this piece of ice that was once my home. Though my home is really above the clouds. With him. But he left me here while my brother is with Toph in the Earth Kingdom. I stare out at the ocean. I was told by many that he was not coming back. All by men seeking me as their wife. Their words were turned upon deaf ears.

Until one found out my secret. And tried to destroy it. I almost killed him for speaking like he did. But before I could I found out my fate. I was to be married to that very man.

"You have no choice now." the man named Kuro sneered "It's not mine, so it will die."

"No..." I cried that night until I remembered something.

The next day I faced the council and my father.

"I can not marry Kuro." I stated clearly and strongly.

Kuro and four of the council were furious.

"How dare you refuse a son of the council!"

I shot the man that had spoken an icy glare.

"I dare to refuse!" I was not afraid.

"You have no authority to do so!" Kuro's father had stated the obvious and I smirked.

"Why?" My father asked me.

"I can't be married twice."

The room went silent until Kuro's father started to laugh.

"Oh yes and with whom?"

I didn't expect him to believe me as the next words escaped my lips.

"Someone of much more importance than you or your son!"

"Oh? And who would that be?"

I smiled.

"Avatar Aang."

The room was in silence. I thought I saw a happy gleam pass over my father's face but I could not find out seeing how everyone was laughing at me.

"You wouldn't be the first to say things like that." One council member said.

"Yes what proof do you have?" Kuro's father spoke with an arrogant smirk that I knew was going to be slapped off his face with my secret. The secret I held close and the one Kuro threatened.

My smile widened and I felt my gaze soften as I looked down at the hand resting on my abdomen.

"I carry his child."

* * *

Yes I apoligize for the small sentences at first but it wasn't meant to be a chapter story until I felt like the first one wasn't that good. Anyway I'll get back to it soon and HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Left Behind**

I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

* * *

The look on the council was priceless and I almost laughed but I had to be serious. If I wasn't then they wouldn't believe me and my child would suffer the consequences. Oh Aang I hope you come back soon. 

"S-she lies!" Kuro almost shouted, "The child is mine!" My father stared at Kuro, amused at his stupidity.

"If it's yours, why would she back out of this marriage?" Hakoda's amused smile disappeared, "Unless, you forced her?"

"I-I would never-" Kuro was caught in his web of lies and I just had to make it deeper from his earlier threats.

"No father he didn't touch me at all. He did something much worse than that." Kuro was horrified and the council and my father were curious at what I had to say.

"What did he do Katara?" Hakoda's face was serious and I hoped that this wouldn't backfire on me later.

"Kuro threatened the life of Aang's and my child!" I saw my father's eyes blaze with fury at this news.

"How dare you Kuro!" Hakoda shouted. The fury in his voice made Kuro cower in fear. "You know the penalty for threatining to kill a child! Especially Avatar Aang's child!"

"B-b-b-but I-I..." Kuro was manage to stutter an explination that I don't think anyone could understand.

"You're sentenced to..." I knew what my father was going to say and I couldn't help but feel it was a little too much.

"Banishment!" I yelled in place of what Hakoda was saying. The council all looked at me funny and my father was confused.

"Katara he threatened your child! He deserves to-"

"Father! Even I know death is too much for just threatining my child." I would've smiled because I realized that Aang rubbed off on me in more ways than one, but a small blush did cross my face as I thought of this. Hakoda smiled gently at me and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Kuro you should be thanking my daughter for saving you from a much worse fate." Kuro glanced at me with eyes so mixed with emotions I couldn't pick them out. "Your fate now is Banishment from the South Pole."

But as always, things don't work out the way I think they will. Daddy dearest to the rescue.

"Excuse me Chief Hakoda but what proof do we have that Katara is even pregnant? Let alone with the Avatar's child." Kuro's father said 'Avatar's child' with a prove it attitude and a sneer that I wanted to water whip off his ugly mug.

"Council Member Shi does make a good point." One of the youngest members said. I glared up at the council members. I knew they wouldn't believe me. After all, he's the_ Avatar _and I'm just as important as a peasant compared to him.

"Katara, we will discuss this matter. For now you are dismissed." My father's look said _"Don't argue." _So I turned my back on them with a huff and walked as calmly as possible away from the council, Kuro following.

"Nice stunt you pulled." Kuro had me cornered against the walls inside the palace. "But you're plan has backfired on you. My father will get me out of this and I'll marry you yet." He left with a sickening smile on his lips.

**Later That Day...**

"Katara, after much deliberation we have come to a decision." An elderly council member spoke with a voice raspy and cracked with age. I held my breath. I was scared, but I held my head high.

"We will stop this marriage..." I almost let a smile grow on my lips until... "only if there is proof you are indeed pregnant and if the Avatar himself says he is the father."

My eyes immediately sought out my father. I saw the grim expression on his face and his eyes flicked in the direction of a certain member of the council. I turned and saw a triumphant smile on Shi's face, mirrored by his son.

"We will wait 2 weeks for the Avatar." The same elderly member said, "After that I'm afraid you will have to go through with the marriage."

I nodded and I walked out of the palace. I ignored the bustle around me and simply kept going until I finally collapsed. I felt hot tears cascade down my face no matter how hard I tried to stop them from falling. Sobs racked my body and I turned to look at my old home that turned into my cage, my hell.

I lifted my head up to the skies and screamed my sorrows to the world. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE!?!?" My sobs came harder than ever as I remembered the morning he left.

**_Flashback_**

_Light leaked through the window of my room and onto my face. I wanted to go back to sleep and dream about the night before again. But the sun on my face wouldn't let me. I reached out to my side but I felt nothing but an empty space. I finally opened my eyes to confirm that in fact nothing was there._

_"Aang?" I groggily said while rubbing my eyes. I searched the room again but only saw the mess that was now my room. Discarded clothes here and there, some papers knocked off my desk, a chair I tripped over last night on it's side. I noticed some things missing too._**(No Aang didn't steal anything)**_ I quickly got up and dressed and went to Aang's room. When I got there there was things missing there too. His stuff was gone._

_"Oh, Lady Katara!" __I turned and saw it was a servant girl named Shelby. She looked a lot like me except our hair and eyes, her black hair just reached the base of her neck. Her green eyes always shined with warmth just like Aang had told me mine do._

_"Shelby I told you a million times just call me Katara." I smiled gently at her and she smiled slightly back. "Oh have you seen Aang anywhere?"_

_"Yes I have Katara." She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "He wanted me to give you this." _

_"Thanks." I smiled and started to read the note, but my smiled faded after the first 2 words of his message._

_"Dear Katara,_

_I'm sorry but I had to leave this morning. Even 4 years after the war there are still some Fire Nation soldiers that want things left as they were. I'll come back to visit you soon, I promise._

_Love, _

_Aang"_

_I felt tears in my eyes but I soon realized that Shelby was still there and read the note over my shoulder._

_"Katara? Are you okay?" Shelby was looking at me concerned. I nodded. We became good friends after that._

_**Flashback End**_

A few weeks later I had found out that I was pregnant and I couldn't believe it! I was so happy it was making me sick...Literally...

**_Flashback_**

_My head was once again stuck inside the toilet as my breakfast came back for a visit. Shelby was behind me holding back my hair until I was finished._

_"Ugh...I hate this morning sickness." My disgusted look made Shelby smile._

_"I guess you'll just have to get used to it." Shelby was laughing at me, "A child is a blessing...but you have to go through hell first." _

_I stuck my tongue out at her and went to the sink to brush my teeth. She stood smiling behind me until she finally went to her bed and made it. When I first started getting sick I asked my father if she could stay in my room to keep me company and to be let off from her maid duties to be like a normal girl. We were friends ever since Aang left and we were close too. Her and Toph are the only two people I would trust my secrets to. Of course I haven't seen Toph in forever and Sokka was her puppy so I didn't see him either. __I rinsed my mouth and sighed. Shelby must've heard me because a minute later she was beside me again._

_"You miss them don't you?" Shelby had a hand on my shoulder and was looking at me with a warmth in her green eyes that I could've sworn was a mirror image of mine when I was worried, just a different color._

_"Yeah." I nodded and looked at my reflection in a mirror I created myself. "I just wish one of them was here, especially Aang."_

_Shelby suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me towards my closet, "You know what you need right now?" I shook my head, "Girls day out!" Shelby was smiling at me brightly. I laughed at her attempts to make me happy...they always seemed to work._

**_Flashback End_**

My sobs died down somewhat but I can't help but thinking one thing.

_"He doesn't know."_

Aang never knew I got pregnant. How was I supposed to find him? More importantly...how was I going to tell him?

I turned to the ocean, it's waves slightly lapped at the ice not too far ahead of me and it left me wondering how something so big could have so little problems. I wish I could be like the ocean, nothing like being married off to someone you don't love to worry about. Especially if the tribe's tradition states that a woman who carries a child but is not legally married is technically bound to the father of the child, at least until it's born. This _home _of mine was getting to be too much to bear. I was sick and tired of the council trying to run my life! I wanted to run away, but to where? I'm stuck on a block of ice that floats for gods sake. I wish I could be at my real home in the sky, with Aang.

He made me feel free.

"Aang, where are you?" I whispered as a fresh wave of tears trickled down my face.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to write...writers block I guess. Oh and you think I should change the rating to T please tell me cuz I don't want my story taken off cuz of my mistake. R&R Please!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Left Behind **

I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender

**(Wish I did so I could show that there is no chance of Zutara and if some Zutara people read this then I don't mean to offend you but I have found a source that says Zutara won't happen. I am very confident but I do not want to start a shipping war in my reviews so please if you're a Zutara fan then I seriously don't mean to offend you!)**

I opened my eyes to find myself in my room. _Shelby must've found me._ I sighed and slowly got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. I wasn't really thinking about anything other than the day before, how I failed to keep my baby safe. If Aang doesn't come before the 2 weeks are up...I don't want to think about it. Though even if he does come back sometime how am I going to tell him? When I was done I found Shelby in the room.

"Hey Kat? You okay?" I barley registered Shelby's words as I got dressed. But my body seemed to get her words without my brain knowing and I slowly nodded. "I take it things didn't go well with the council huh?"

"No." I sighed, "It went horrible." Shelby's look said _"Tell me."_

**A few moments later...**

"...and if Aang doesn't come before the 2 weeks are up then I'm stuck marrying a jerk!" Shelby listened silently before a small smile crept onto her face, which widened. Then she started to laugh. I couldn't see what was so funny. "What are you laughing about?"

"Well first off, they called you fat without you knowing and second one I'm not allowed to tell anyone." Shelby started to laugh again and I was appaled the fact that they _did _basically call me fat. My stomach was slightly bulging from the baby and I hadn't noticed!

_Wait...What isn't she allowed to tell?_

"Sheeelby," I said in my warning tone, "What aren't you allowed to tell?" She gave me one of those 'I'm not telling and you can't make me' looks. I was annoyed but only for a moment, I know how to make her squeal secrets out the nose. Literally, and it really is gross but useful. I gave her one of my evil smiles and raised both my arms, ready to strike.

"Tell me, or else." I wiggled my fingers. Shelby's eyes widened and she quickly locked her arms to her sides.

"Never." I didn't give her any time to react as I tackled her to the bed and started to tickle her mercilessly. She started squealing but not with the information I wanted. This went on for maybe 5 minutes before she finally gave in...slightly.

"I-I c-can't," Shelby was panting hard and I stopped, "I promised him that I wouldn't tell anyone that he-" She gasped and slapped a hand across her mouth. _A man? _

I poked her side again, "Tell me who it is or else."

"Do your worst."

Fate must've decided to smile down on Shelby because at that time someone knocked on our door.

"Who is it?" I called as I got up off of Shelby and headed towards the door.

"Message for Lady Katara." I hate it when they call me Lady. I opened the door and a young man handed me a scroll before bowing and leaving. I read it and a bright smile formed on my face.

_"Dear Lilttle Sis,_

_Whats up? I know it's been awhile since we've talked and I'm sorry for that. We had a little trouble with Hawky. I still can't convince him to fly there so I couldn't send messages to you. I miss you and dad and before you try to send a message back I don't know where Aang is but he's fine. If that is making you want to send messages then don't bother. You can ask us when we get there. That's right. The Ex-Boomerang guy and Blind Bandit are comin for a visit! We'll be there sometime this weekend but this message might've come late...so...sometime soon! Can't wait to see ya!_

_Love Your Brother,_

_Sokka_

_oh and also _

_Love your soon-to-be sister-in-law_

_Toph"_

"What's it say?"

I jumped, I forgot Shelby was still in the room. I gave her the message and she seemed unfazed by it. As if she knew this was coming.

"Wonder when the wedding is." she said with a smile. I laughed. I never would've expected to have Toph for a sister. It's not like I was unhappy but I couldn't believe Toph would agree to it.

"Well I know where it's _not _going to be." Shelby glanced at me, "Here." I started to laugh and so did she. There was no way Toph was gonna agree to get married here. Last time we were all here together she was complaining nonstop about how she couldn't see with her feet covered.

"We should go tell your father that they're coming."

"Right, lets go."

* * *

I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to not update for like ever but I was waaay busy with homework and other stuff from school. I hate it. Also I had a bit of writer's block. On all of my stories, heh. I'll try to update next chapter as soon as possible. Sorry this chapter was so short but I gotta go to bed cuz I'm in band and I gotta go march tommorow.

Goodnight!


End file.
